


Execution Division Master x Reader Confession/General Headcanons

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, general and confession headcanons, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Execution Division Master x Reader Confession/General Headcanons as requested on tumblr.
Relationships: Master | Executioner/Main Character, Master | Executioner/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Execution Division Master x Reader Confession/General Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Hello! If it doesn’t bother you, can I request for Execution division Master (with mask) trying to confess his S/O headcanons? Or it is too troublesome just general Execution Division Master x Reader headcanons?

**_If You’re a Regular Civilian:_ **

  * The both of you probably met through work. 
  * This man is a workaholic, always trying his best to uphold the values and the oppressive regime of the region of Kansai. You just CANNOT separate him from his work. 
  * That said, perhaps you met him after getting attacked by an Akudama. 
  * Or maybe he was in the middle of a mission and you happen to be in the way.
  * Either way, if you’re in the middle of his work, he’s bound to take notice of you.
  * As a person who is heavily indoctrinated by the ideals that are upheld by Kansai and the rest of the Execution Division, he would more than likely seek you out if you fit in with his ideals. There’s a perfect time and place to voice dissent, but it better not be in front of him. 
  * However, play your cards right (and if you manage to convince him that you still hold a moral compass despite the cruelties and the harsh reality of Kansai), perhaps he might give your way of thinking a second thought.
  * That second thought is more than likely your ticket into coming into contact with him more and more often.
  * Is he confused by your way of thinking? Is he perhaps threatened by the fact that there’s another way of doling out justice than simply executing those he considers Akudama? 
  * What are Akudama anyway? 
  * Once he asks those questions, he begins to feel cognitive dissonance and once he does, be sure to have an irate Execution Division Master practically banging at your door, scowl on his lips and desperation in his eyes. 
  * You talk.
  * He talks.
  * There’s arguing. There’s compromise. 
  * And then—
  * The both of you begin to accept one another. 
  * A part of the Execution Division Master will always be resolute towards his job, but another part of him softens. It’s because of you that he’s beginning to think outside the box and for that… he thanks you for widening his point of view.
  * In fact, the more he thinks about your way of thinking, the more he starts thinking about your attributes and how it would feel to… to be with you. 
  * It’s a thought that he hasn’t put much stock into considering his line of work and the fact that being an Execution Division Master is one of the most demanding jobs. 
  * That said when he confesses to you, he’s going to have it rehearsed and everything has to go according to the letter. 
  * Flowers.
  * Romantic dinner. 
  * Candles.
  * The whole nine yards. 
  * If you say yes, you’re definitely going to make him the happiest man alive. He’ll definitely sweep you off your feet and ask for a kiss. (He sounds so suave when he does it, but on the inside, he’s panicking because he honestly didn’t think you would go for an Executioner).
  * If you reject him… he’ll be very disappointed, but rest assured, he’s a man of justice. He bears no hard feelings and still pays for dinner and makes sure that you get home safely. He’ll make sure to maintain your friendship while healing his wounds by being extra rigorous towards his Junior Executioner. 



**_If You’re a Fellow Executioner:_ **

  * You will have to pursue him.
  * He’s a man practically married to his work and his sense of professionalism trumps everything else. 
  * His work comes first, then his Junior Executioner, and then… if you’re still interested in him and if you grab his attention, he’ll definitely put you on his list of priorities.
  * You’ll have to grab his attention by your sense of justice and strong moral compass. 
  * If he finds that you share sentiments with Akudama or express any dissent towards the policing of Kansai, it’ll intrigue him, but that won’t guarantee a good relationship with him.
  * However, he is fair and rational.
  * Have him hear you out and then discuss your differences like adults.
  * He’ll find it nice to hear things from another perspective and who knows, he might advocate on the behalf of the lesser Akudamas whose sentences aren’t as severe as others. 
  * Once he truly gets to know you and realizes that your compassion and positivity doesn’t distract you from your work, he’ll be impressed with you. 
  * Perhaps he might request that you and him pair up alongw with your respective partners on concerning missions. It’s a bonding experience and he gets to know you on a far more intimate level.
  * He sees you in action.
  * You could be slashing foes on the battlefield and all he will see is you practically dancing like an avenging angel descending from the heavens. 
  * Is he in awe of your skills? Yes.
  * Is he blushing underneath his mask? … You know him better than that to ask him directly.
  * (He is because he likes strong women). 
  * When he confesses, it might come out of the blue. 
  * The both of you might be recuperating from a particularly dangerous Akudama attack or you could be prepping for an investigation. 
  * Either way, suddenly, he's struck with the sudden realization that whatever this is… this relationship cannot last. Something needs to happen, or you might slip away from his grasp without him ever saying anything.
  * Will you fall for another man or will he have to carry your corpse from an attack? He doesn’t want to entertain that idea.
  * So, he says, in his usually blunt manner, that he likes you. 
  * Perhaps it’s because you’ve known him as colleagues for so long, you don’t ask if he’s joking. 
  * You simply note that his mask is no longer shielding his face and his eyes are trained on him. 
  * If you say yes, he’ll smile before allowing it to curl into a smirk. He promises to talk to you more once the mission is over. It leaves you with anticipation and yearning for the mission to be over quickly.
  * Reject him, and he’ll put the mask back on his face (figuratively and literally), and he’ll apologize. Your mission will go smoothly because this man can’t take imperfection and failure, but it will be done with a ruthlessness that you would often associate with Akudama. Still, he’s polite and courteous after the incident. If you happen to see him rarely outside of work or on the field, well… His heart isn’t as easy to mend like other wounds. 



**_MISC:_ **

  * Dates are sporadic given his way of life and his job, but rest assured, once you have a perfect date picked out, he will definitely impress you. If you thought that he was formidable and attractive in his uniform, he becomes even more alluring and sensual if he’s in casual clothing. 
  * If you’re feeling a little risque after a mission or if you feel simply too worried about something, feel free to take his mask off his face so that you can kiss him. He won’t mind so long as his Junior isn’t seeing how unprofessional he can be.
  * He likes dates to be somewhat quiet. If you want to stay inside and read books about Kansai propaganda, he’ll gladly oblige.
  * He’s a stoic man who isn’t prone to large displays of emotion, but sometimes, if you happen to fall asleep near or on him, you can faintly feel the rhythmic strokes of his fingers gently massaging your scalp, your shoulders. He’ll deny it if you ask, but he likes making sure that you’re relaxed and well throughout your daily life. 




End file.
